


What if... Huggy knows best?

by AstridCaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Challenge Response, Dialogue-Only, Huggy ships it, Love Triangles, M/M, No Sex, Pining, Podfic Welcome, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, Talking, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridCaine/pseuds/AstridCaine
Summary: Huggy is determined to prod Starsky into confessing his love for Hutch. He goes about it a very Huggy-sort-of way.A short-short in dialogue form only.From October 2019 #Monthlystoryprompt challange by ksstarfire on the S/H Facebookgroup.http://www.facebook.com/groups/SHbromance





	What if... Huggy knows best?

**Author's Note:**

> [Direct link to the Facebook post.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/SHbromance/permalink/2398964933658578/?comment_id=2402620416626363)  
(You need to join the group to read it.)

"Hutch is my best friend."

"No, he ain't."

"Don't talk bullshit, Hug."

"Hutch ain't nothing like a friend to you, and that's the problem."

"I'm outa here."

"Leaving here in a tiff won't make him your best friend neither. But you can try. Go ahead, Starsky, my man. Walk out on all this potential whatever-it-is like a chicken shit little girl."

"You're infuriating, you know that?"

"I been told, here and there, now and then."

"Well it's true. Say I stay and listen to you spouting crap. Whaddya mean, Hutch and me’re not friends?"

"You don't wanna be, see. It's Hutch you need beside you. Need ain't love. Hell, love ain't always love."

"Thanks for the cryptogram. What am I supposed to make of that?"

"Problem is, you don't know how lucky you are."

"Be serious. Hutch is as white-bread as they come. I can't go up to him and tell him I want more. His lily-white ass would run for the Minnesota lakes."

"That's where you're wrong. I told you you don’t know nothing. What if I proposed to your precious white-bread? Hmm? What would happen?"

"Okay, I'll play. Honestly Hug, I know for a fact, that Hutch would let you down easy. He's that kinda guy."

"So you're sayin' he's a good guy. A white knight. He would never hurt the likes of me."

"I'd put it a little bit more manly, but yeah. He'd dig where you're coming from. And he wouldn't judge."

"Let me down easy, would he, Starsky? And what if he said yes to me?"

"C'mon now, Hug. I'm trying to be serious. You asked me to play and I’m playing. Now, you play fair too."

"That's where you're totally off base and wrong. I am playing fair and square. You just don't know it."

"And you're going to enlighten me about Hutch? About my partner, my best friend for over 5 years? You saying you know stuff I don't know?"

"I always know stuff you don't know. You should know that by now."

"Yeah, but about Hutch. This might be funny to you, but it's my ass on the line here."

"It sure is a well-shaped ass, at that."

"Spare me the cheap come-on. You got a hell of a timing. You're saying you came onto Hutch, and he said, what? 'Yeah, I'll fuck you silly upstairs during the midnight lull?' Ain't never gonna happen."

"What if it already happened?"

"I'd deck you one, for starters. And then go find Hutch and I'd deck him too."

"And then?"

"Then I'd ask him, why not me? If he's okay with guys, why hasn't he responded to my touches, my hints. Why not jump my bones one drunken night when we've both fallen into bed together, because it just didn't make any sense to go home?"

"That’s the million-dollar questions, Starsky. Why not you?"

"You know why! Cause I fucking didn't tell him, man! I didn't ask."

"Maybe you should tell him. Maybe you should ask."

"You saying you asked him?"

"I'm tellin’ya asking didn’t hurt. Hutch sure is pretty, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I have to go to work with that, every single day. And then I jerk off to that every single night to stay sane."

"What if he's into guys, Starsky?"

"You saying he is?"

"I'm saying he didn't say no to me."

"You saying you did him? Like upstairs? Skin on skin?"

"I'm saying he was one of the best lays I've ever had the pleasure. And I do mean pleasure, my man."

"You're fucking lying."

"Want to lay money on that? You willing to pass up on what could be, so you can be right?"

"I ought to deck you, Hug. I swear."

"You may not like me now, but what if you wake up tomorrow next to all that blond, blue eyed goodness."

"If that happened, I'd kiss you on the mouth in Dobey's office, Hug."

"You know I wouldn't be caught dead in Dobey's office."

"I wouldn't be caught dead kissing you. No offense, Hug."

"None taken. That's why I never came on to you. I know you swing both ways, but just not my way."

"Not personal."

"Everything's personal, Jew-boy."

"You're right. Sorry. I'm a bastard."

"What if I'd say I made peace with what we can't have a long time ago. Your trust is worth more than all the shags in the world. I know you only got gay eyes for a certain blond half-god."

" I know your door is open to me. I've always known, Hug. If there wasn't a Hutch already, I'd fuck you silly once a week. I can't give you more than that. It sucks coming in second. I know."

"What if I wouldn't settle for once a week. I ain't second bananas on anyone’s timetable. That's why I got peace with you."

"You're damn right you're first banana. Anyone who doesn't put you first in their lives, will have me to deal with. I'll set them straight."

"You're forgiven for your ungentlemanly behavior before, Starsky"

"You're too good for me."

"Don't I know it."

"Is Hutch really into guys?"

"You won't know unless you propose."

"And you really fucked Hutch?"

"What if I did? Would that stop you?"

"Nah. Never. I think it would make it easier. I just need to decide whether you're pulling my chain or not."

"What if I am?"

"Nothin', I guess. You know more than I do. Always did."

"Go get your man, Starsky. Something tells me, he's been waiting for you."

"Damn. What if that's true? What if I should've said something a long time ago? What if he's scared to talk to me?"

"What if he thinks you're a good mother's son, and would never come home with a blond, long legged, virile partner, who isn't the Chosen People?"

"You got my mom pegged, Hug. I'll give you that. But I wouldn't care. That's not my life. Hutch is."

"What if you tell him that?"

"I will."

"Damn, I thought you'd never crack. Good for you, my friend."

"Hug? What if I kissed you right here?"

"What if I smacked you in the face?"

"Fair enough. I probably have a it coming."

"Huggy Bear is a lover, not a fighter. Your ass is safe with me. And your pretty face too."

"Wish me luck, Hug. Here goes."

"I would, but I know the ending."

"Only if you already talked to Hutch about this. Did you?"

"What if I did?"


End file.
